When the Past and Present Collide
by Rebelgirl123
Summary: Gabriella O'Conner is special. She has two dads, Brian and Roman that adopted her. What happens when Dom and the team show up needing help? Jesse didn't die.
1. Profile

Name: Gabriella Maria O'Conner

Hey guys, this is my first story writing with… uh… people that have 'significant others'. So, basically, Rome and Brian are gay and married and have an adopted kid named Gabriella. I know it sounds weird, but bare with me! What happens when Brian's past and present lives collide?

Name: Gabriella Maria O'Conner

Age: 15

D.O.B.: July 4th

Height: 5'2

Hair Color: Black with blue tips

Eye Color: Originally black, but she has contacts that make them look turquoise

Grade: Freshman

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Nicknames: Gab, Gabby, Gabs

Family: Brian O'Conner, father. Roman Pierce, father. The guys are gay. They adopted Gabriella when she was seven. Her parents were Marines, and they died in a car crash.

Friends: Best Friend is Daniel "Danny" Carbo. Best friend since forever. And Melissa "Meli" Robbins, other good friend.

Car: when turns 16, gets a 2008 Mustang GT

Tattoos: Cross on lower back, Marine symbol on left shoulder in memory of both parents, butterfly across stomach, and a red and white coat of arms with a sword going through it dripping blood that said "No Regrets" on her right bicep

Piercings: Tongue, belly button, 2 in left ear, 2 in right ear and cartilage


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 1

"Gabriella Maria O'Conner, if you don't get your ass down here, I will-" my dad, Brian said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Whip me and ground me and kick my ass, yeah, yeah, yeah, just hush dad. Be happy, it's the last day of school and I'm gonna be with you the _whole_ summer!" I said sarcastically. "So, who's taking me to school?"

"I am. Get in the car." My other dad, Roman said sleepily as he pointed to the front door.

"Sure thing. Love ya! See you later!" I said and ran to the red Eclipse.

My dad got in, started the car and headed to the school.

"Don't forget that your party is tonight." He said as he pulled up in front of the school.

"How could I forget that?" I asked and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Love ya dad."

"Love you too kid. Suki is gonna pick you up and bring you home so that you get ready. Then me and Brian will take you to the party." He said as I got out of the car.

"Okay. Bye." I said and he sped off.

I walked over to my best friend Danny and Meli and took my hand and pushed up Meli's jaw.

"You're gonna catch a fly one of these days." I said.

"I know, but your dad is _so_ hot." She said.

"Which one?" I joked.

"Both." She said, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, they're gay and taken, so get over it." I said and walked into the school.

I danced through the halls to homeroom and I was just through the door when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see Danny smiling at me.

"Why are you so happy, Gab?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

I sat down on the top of his desk. "Today is the last freakin' day of school, Danny! Our last day of being fresh meat!"

He was about to reply when our hag of a teacher came in. "Miss O'Conner, please have a seat. In your own chair."

I sighed and sat down in my desk. The last day of school was off to a great start.

--

"Suki! I'm free!" I yelled as I ran to Suki's car after school.

"I know! Get in or I'm dead kid." She said playfully as she revved the engine.

"I'll see you later Danny! Don't be late!" I yelled to him as I got in the car.

We sped off before he could answer me. Suki drove at about eighty the whole way and almost got caught by a cop. She screeched to a stop and I got out. She sped away before I could say anything to her. I shook off the weirdness of it all and went into the house.

"I'm home!" I yelled to the house.

"Good, get ready and we'll leave!" I heard daddy B say.

That's how I separated them. Daddy B and Daddy R. I went upstairs, took a shower and put on my black bikini with black flip flops and put my hair into a bun. I pulled a pair of cut off blue jean shorts on over my bottoms and headed downstairs. I had just reached the bottom steps when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I yelled and opened the door.

A tall bald muscular man was standing there, looking confused. I could see three guys and two girls behind him. They were all about in their late twenties.

"Uh… does Brian O'Conner live here?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Maybe, who're you?" I asked, curious.

"I'm Dominic Toretto. I'm an old… friend." He said.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 2

"Daddy B, some bald guy names Toretto is here to see ya!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Toretto?!" I herd him answer back.

"Okay, you don't want to talk to him. I think the rifle is still in the living room from when Daddy R threatened Mitch. I'll go get it!" I yelled to him.

"Gabriella Maria don't you dare go near that gun!" he yelled. I could tell he was coming because his voice got louder. "I'll get Rome to bust your butt. And you'll have no chocolate for a week."

I stepped to the bottom of the stairs to see him coming down.

"I wasn't really going to get the gun. Do we have to tell daddy R? I asked innocently.

"Someone say my name?" Daddy R asked as he came up to the little get together.

"O'Conner." Dominic said and we all three looked at him. "This is going to get confusing."

"That's your problem, boldie. We, on the other hand, have to go." I said, walking towards the door. "Come on, if we're late, I'm dead."

Daddy B looked from Dominic to me and back again.

"You guys follow us and then we'll talk. She'll have a temper tantrum if we don't go now." Daddy B said and Daddy R looked a little defensive. He obviously knew more about this than I did.

I ran to the car and got in the back. Daddy B got in the drivers side and Daddy R got in the passenger's seat. Toretto and his people got in their cars and followed us to Tej's garage. That's where all the party's were held. As soon as the car stopped, I climbed over Daddy R and ran to Danny and Meli. Danny was in his swim trunks and a T-shirt and Meli was in the exact same outfit as me, except her bikini was red.

"Who're people that followed you?" Meli asked as Dominic and his people got out of their cars. "Because every single one of those guys is hot!"

"They're too old for you." I said and then I noticed Danny staring at the two girls and I felt a small pang of something. I shook it off, must've been the chili dog I had for lunch. I patted Danny on the shoulder. "They're too old for you."

"I think I'm in love." He sighed.

I smacked him and he grabbed me by the waist and headed towards the pool. I was screaming by the time he got to the edge. But I was saved by Daddy B.

"Does she have her phone with her Danny? Make sure you get that away from her before she goes in!" he yelled and then turned back to talk to Toretto.

Danny grabbed my phone from my pocket and handed it to Meli. I grabbed Danny's shirt.

"If I'm goin in, I'm takin you with me!" I said and then he jumped in!

I came up spluttering. "I thought you'd stop!"

"I was planning on getting wet anyways!" Danny said and then he pushed me under water.

Meli jumped in and we played like that for a while, and then our other friends showed up and the music started. It was about twelve thirty when my energy started to go down. Danny was sitting on a lounger stretched out, watching the pool and I went and sat on him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You're energy can't be gone yet!" he asked playfully.

"It's about gone, Dan." I said, shortening his name because of a yawn.

I curled up closer to him and before I knew it, I was asleep. I had only been asleep maybe ten minutes when I felt him get up and gather me into his arms. Instead of talking, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled closer. He walked for a little while before I heard Daddy R's voice.

"How long has she been out?" he asked.

"About ten minutes. But she's awake now." Danny said, nudging my head. "I know you're awake."

I looked up at him. "How'd ya know?"

"Your breathing picked up." He said simply and gently set me on my feet.

"I'm not tired, honestly." I said, trying to cover up a yawn.

Daddy B didn't look convinced for a second. "Get in the car."

I nodded and followed them to the car. It wasn't until we were back inside the house and Toretto and his people came into the house that I remembered that they were there.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, you already know Dom. That's Letty and Mia, and Jesse, Leon and Vince." Daddy B said, pointing to each of them. "They're gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Okay, but where're they gonna sleep?" I asked.

"Dom and Letty will take one guest room, Mia and Vince will take the other, Leon will take the last one and Jesse will take your room." Daddy B explained. I noticed his voice strain when he said Mia's name, but I shook it off.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" I asked.

"You'll bunk with us." Daddy R said and I squealed like a three year old. Everyone winced; my voice could go pretty high when I wanted it to.

"I get to sleep in the big bed!" I said.

"Yes. Now get your pajamas on and go to bed." Daddy B said, swatting at me.

I ran upstairs but I heard Vince say, "Is a person's voice supposed to go that high?"

"Gabby is a special kid." Daddy R said.

I went my room and got a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and put them on. I hung my bikini on the balcony and went to my parents' room. I ran in and jumped straight onto the bed and bounced a few times. I could be a three year old much better than I could be a fifteen year old. I laid down in the middle of the king size bed and was asleep before either of them had come upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 3

I woke up and climbed to the end of the bed to avoid waking either of my dads up. The house was quiet so I assumed that everyone else was still asleep. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, where I found Jesse drinking a Corona and eating a chocolate chip cookie that I had baked a few days before.

"Corona and cookies for breakfast?" I asked as I walked to the fridge and got out the milk.

"You don't mind, do ya?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, better they go to a guest then my pig fathers." I said, pouring myself a glass of milk and taking a cookie from the plate.

I had half a cookie in my mouth when someone knocked on the screen door, in the kitchen. I motioned for Danny to come in. he took the rest of the cookie out of my hand and swallowed it whole. Then he drank all of my milk.

"What the hell?" I asked as I swallowed and smacked him.

"You shouldn't be eating chocolate this early in the morning." He said, taking another cookie.

"Fine. Have you had breakfast?" I asked and he shook his head no. "Okay, how about I make breakfast?"

"Yes! Chocolate chip pancakes?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah!"

"Now, you know what I have to have to make anything in the kitchen." I said as I walked to the cabinet and got out the Bisquick.

Danny walked over to the radio and turned it on. He was flipping through stations when I heard Josh Turner's amazing voice on the radio.

"Stop!" I said and he groaned. "I have to listen to my man."

It was just at the chorus.

_Won't you let me, baby  
Just a kind of hang around  
I'll always love you honey  
And I'll never let you down  
I'll never love another  
Even if I can  
Well, come to me baby  
I'm a one woman man_

"That man has the-" I said but Danny cut me off.

"Deepest, most sexy voice. Is a man's voice even allowed to go that deep?" he said in a shrill voice.

"I do not sound like that!" I said, throwing some Bisquick at him. "Now make yourself useful and get me the chocolate chips."

"Fine." He mumbled and handed me a bag of chocolate chips.

By the time everyone else had come downstairs I had made, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice. I put everything on the table and everyone sat down to eat. There was silence until Daddy B was finished eating and I had to know what was going on.

"So, why are they here?" I asked. "And how do you know them?"

"Well, when I went undercover, it was to investigate them." Daddy B said and then he cleared his throat. "After I figured it out, they stopped and I got all of their records cleared. Now they need a place to stay until they can pay back Johnny Tran."

"Ah. So, basically, whatever they were doing when you were under cover was illegal, and the only reason they were doing it was so that they could pay this Tran dude back. And now you're here so that you can lay low until you can get the money." I said, picking at my pancakes.

"And Dom slept with Tran's little sister." Jesse added and Dom glared at him.

"Nice going baldie. You really fu-" I said but Daddy R glared at me. I wasn't supposed to say the 'F' word. "Messed up there. But, that doesn't explain what they were doing and why you are so uptight around Mia."

"Well, see that's kinda complicated…" Daddy B trailed off.

"I get it. You and her had a fling. Was this before or after you were with Daddy R? Or maybe, while you were with him, hmm? I take it the girl didn't know that you're gay." I laughed. "Or maybe, you're just lying to me and Daddy R. I'm sure that's it. Apparently, you're real good at lying."

I got up and started clearing the table. They were all still sitting there, staring at me. I sighed.

"So how long do we have until Tran and his people find out you're here and come lookin for ya?" I asked.

"My best bet is about three days." Jesse said.

"Okay then, that's enough time for us to win about a race each. The sooner you pay him, the sooner we're outta this shit and the sooner you guys are gone." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen. "Danny, I cooked you clean!" I yelled down the stairs and I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 4

I was out of the shower, in my room, dressed and ready for the day, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said, not looking up from my computer screen. Someone had just outbid me on a pocket knife on EBay.

"Gabriella Maria O'Conner, you are grounded until you're twenty!" Daddy B said, bursting into my room with Daddy R right behind him.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little? Is Danny still here?" I asked as I turned to him.

"You embarrassed us!" he said loudly. "And no, I sent him home."

"What the hell did you expect me to do?" I asked him, just a little louder than he spoke. "I just learned that while you were on "business" you were screwing the head convicts little sister!"

I didn't know he had even raised his hand until I felt the back of it come across my cheek. There was enough force to knock me to the side and split my lip. I turned to him with my hand to my cheek. Daddy B was standing there, staring at his hand and then to my face like some invisible force had hit me. And Daddy R was standing there with his mouth open. I was out of my room, down the stairs and out of the house before they could even move. I ran to the garage, grabbed my dirt bike and a helmet, started the bike and headed down the road. I didn't know why I was running, I had had whoopings before, I had just never been back-handed before. Unconsciously I headed to Danny's house. I parked the bike about five blocks away and ran to his house. I walked to the basement window, crouched down and knocked. Danny, being the youngest of three brothers, got the basement for a bedroom. And his brothers were too stupid to realize that he had the best room in the whole house! The window opened and I slid into the basement.

"Gab, why didn't you use the front door?" he asked and then he noticed my cheek. He grabbed my face and turned it so that he could see it better, but loosened his grip when I winced. "What happened?"

_Oh man, this is it_, I thought as the tears welled up in my eyes. I hadn't cried since my parents died.

"He… he…he hit me." I stuttered and then the tears fell. I sobbed until Danny pulled me into his arms and led me to the bed. I don't know how long I cried, but I cried until I fell asleep.

--

A/N: Please, please, please don't kill me! I know it's a little harsh. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND NO FLAMERS!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 5

I woke up to a door shutting. I sat straight up and looked towards the noise. Danny walked into the room carrying two plates.

"I brought you a sandwich. Turkey, white bread, cheese and ten M&M's." he said, handing me the plate.

"You forgot the…" I began but he went to the mini-fridge and got out two cans of Sundrop. "Sundrop."

We ate in silence for the most part. I looked at his clock to see that it was ten minutes until eight.

"What should I do now?" I asked Danny quietly.

"You're always welcome to stay here. I wouldn't go back." Danny said, turning on his TV to TNT. Underworld was on.

"I think you're right." I said.

"You can take a shower if you like. I'll find you something to wear and put it in the bathroom." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny. You're the best." I said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, there were basketball shorts, a tank top and a pair of boxers lying on the sink. I sighed, put them on and went back into his room. He was lying on his side on the bed, the TV playing Underworld and the overhead light was on. I giggled, turned out the light turned off the TV and lay down beside him, pulling the covers over myself. He wouldn't try anything. I was just about asleep when his voice cut through the silence.

"I could get used to having a maid." He said, and when I turned to look at his face, he was smiling.

"I ain't your damn maid." I said playfully angrily.

"No." he said softly, putting his hand to my bruised cheek. "You're an angel."

I stayed quiet, not entirely sure he was even aware of what he was saying.

"My angel." He said and kissed me softly on the lips. "My girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said and I fell asleep in his arms.

--

I am a sucker for mushiness! Please don't flame!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Language, but I'm pretty sure it's only like one or two words.

Chapter 6

"She's not here!" I heard Danny yell.

I stood up and put the clothes that I had on yesterday on. I walked to the foot of the stairs to listen.

"Danny, we know that she's here. I just want to apologize to her." I heard Daddy B plead.

"She's not here." Danny said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

"Forget this shit. We know she's here." Daddy R said and then his footsteps were coming down the stairs.

He reached the bottom step before I could even move.

"Gabby." He said simply, his eyes trailing to the bruise. It was now obvious that it was purple and black. He came over and enveloped me in a hug. "He didn't mean it, Gabs. He didn't mean it. He reacted on primal instinct."

"I know." I said, but my voice was muffled.

"Come home. We're racing tonight and I'd really like for you to be there. You know you're my good luck charm." He said and I smiled.

I pulled away from him and headed up the stairs. Daddy B met me and started blabbering about being sorry. I said nothing as I walked to Danny and kissed him. When I pulled away, he was smiling.

"Last night wasn't a dream, was it?" he asked.

"No. There's a race tonight, get someone to bring you. Or we can come and pick you up." I said.

"I'll get Tej to take me." He said and I nodded.

Daddy B was still apologizing as I walked to the Skyline. I got in the back and waited for Daddy R to start the car. He turned up the music so that it drowned out Daddy B's voice. We stopped at the house and Daddy B got out and I got out after him. I looked up to see him standing over me.

"Dammit Gabriella, listen to me!" he roared and I cringed when his hand rose.

Daddy R came around and pushed Daddy B away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Brian?!" he yelled.

"You didn't actually think I'd hit her again, did you?" Daddy B asked in disbelief. Then he looked at me. I quickly straightened up and schooled my face into a passive look, but he obviously saw me cringing before. His eyes softened and he stepped towards me but I back away towards the house.

"Gabby-" he began but I just walked into the house. I walked in the door to see all of Toretto's gang peeking out the window curtains.

"Bit nosy much?" I asked as I started up the stairs. Before I was up the steps, someone grabbed my arm.

"Listen Gabriella, we didn't mean to cause trouble." Dominic said.

"I don't care whether or not you wanted to cause trouble, you did. I've had my ass busted a few times but I have _never_ been back-handed. They always said that it was too barbaric. But looky here, you guys show up and now Daddy B has something to prove. So do me a favor, don't tell me what you did or didn't want to do, keep out of my way, win your money, pay off the ching-chongs and get out of my life." I said and then I walked away.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, waiting for it to be time for the race. Around six, someone knocked on my door. I called for them to some in and Daddy B walked in and sat down in my computer chair.

"Gabriella, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted the past few days. You're right, I have been acting like I have something to prove." He said. I looked up when he said the part about him needing to prove something. "Dom told me. Maybe if you gave them a chance you'd like them. Could you please forgive me?"

I smiled at him. He jumped from subject to subject so much I really think that he has A.D.D. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I forgive you." I said.

"Thank you." he sighed.

He left for me to get ready. I put on a black halter top, a skirt that wasn't really short, and black flip flops. I had my hair up in a bun. It looked like a race outfit, but not a skank outfit. I walked down the stairs to meet everyone. I was the last one down.

"So, what am I driving?" I asked.

Daddy R looked at me like I was crazy.

"You don't have a car and you're not racing. You don't have your license and you've never raced before." Daddy R said.

"There's a first time for everything. And Tej taught me how to race; I've even raced him and won." I said smugly.

"You are not racing." Daddy B said.

"Fine, you old fart. When exactly can I put your ass in a retirement home?" I asked playfully.

"When you get back from military school." He answered, smiling.

"Yeah right. I'm so bad they'd send me back after about three seconds." I retorted, heading towards the Skyline.

I was riding with Daddy B to show that I had totally forgiven him. We made it to the race and we were talking to Tej when about fifteen cop cars came out of nowhere. Daddy B flung me into the Skyline and sped outta there. we had lost them until three cars came and shoved us into a building wall,

"What the fuck?" I screamed. I was pissed, I hated cops.

"Put your hands up and step slowly out of the car!" shouted a one of the cops.

Great, it was gonna be one long ass night.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: It is not mine

A/N: It is not mine. I don't really know whose it is, but I only own a little.

Chapter 7

"You're too young for O'Conner." A black cop stated, I think his name was Bilkins.

"You're never too young to learn." I said, deciding to play with him. "Wanna teach me something?"

I laughed at the look on his face. I may not like cops, but they _are_ fun to mess with.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Don't get your panties in a knot." I said, waving my hand in the air. "I ain't his girl."

"Then why were you in his car?" Bilkins pressed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, smiling.

He threw his hands up in the air and sighed. He looked over at the guard standing near the door.

"Get O'Conner. I'm done with her." Bilkins said.

A few minutes later Daddy B walked in and came straight over to me. He checked my face, my arms, everything for cuts.

"Are you alright?" he kept asking.

"I'm fine dad, I'm fine." I said, pushing him away.

"Dad?" Bilkins commented.

"Mother fucker!" I cursed myself.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Daddy B said, glaring at me. He turned towards Bilkins. "What do you want? You wouldn't have busted us if you didn't want something."

"Still observant, O'Conner. I have recently heard that you are playing host to Dominic Toretto and his people. Why is that?" Bilkins said, taking a seat at the table.

"Because he's in shit and needs money." I answered for him.

"I assume that this includes the Trans?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, we need you to convince them to leave. We don't need this trouble."

I stood up when Daddy B did. We walked out the door but I stopped by Bilkins.

"Not a chance in hell, baby. We're doin' this just to spite your big ass." I smirked and walked out of the station with Daddy B.

Daddy R met us around the corner and pulled me into a hug.

"You all right kid?" he asked, checking for cuts and bruises just like Daddy B had.

"Course. I'm strong." I said, but then I yawned. "But I could go for a nap."

"How about bed? It's already one in the morning." Daddy R said as we climbed into the car.

"Works for me." I said, and then I lay down in the back seat. I was asleep before he had even started the car.


End file.
